I Opened My Eyes
by coolnate1996
Summary: This is my first story. This is a story about a regular guy that was transported into the world of minecraft. Rated T Because I feel like it :P Sorry I'm not good at summary's.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fan fiction.**

I opened my eyes and expected to see my room's celling, but instead I saw that I was in a forest. I had no idea how I got here, or where I am for that matter. I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Wait a second; wasn't I wearing a dark blue shirt with a minecraft logo on it, with black jeans on? Weird…

I took another look at the forest to try and hopefully figure out where I was, but after a few seconds I realized something. Everything looked kinda blockish. Then all of a sudden a thought occurred to me. "Am I in minecraft?"

**What do you think of it so far? Oh and just so you know, this should be the only super short chapter in the whole story. I don't like writing small chapters because there is like nothing on them… But I wanted to start out the story without starting at the beginning :P Well I hope you like it so far.**

**Please Review :D**

**Feel free to send me ideas for the story, and don't worry I will give you credit for the idea.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal day

**Ok thankfully I found a computer, finished the chapter, and got it posted at school. Also my mom got a new computer power cord today so I will be able to add more chapters later tonight :D**

**Now to begin the adventure…**

I woke up to a high pitched beeping and rolled over to turn off my alarm clock. I looked out my window at the night sky. I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was 6:00am. I always wake up this early so that I can watch the sunrise before I go to school.

I got up out of bed and took a shower. After the shower I went to my closet and put on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a minecraft logo on it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:25 am. So since I still had time, I went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. As I ate I checked the clock once more. It was now 6:50. I went upstairs and into my mom's room. "Mom it's time to wake up, I need to go to school." I went back downstairs after I saw her stirring. When I got back downstairs I went into the kitchen and took my meds. By the time I finished my mom was ready to take me to school. I threw on my jacket, grey with random dark grey lines all over it, and my backpack and followed my mom outside and into the car, locking the front door on the way.

When I got to school I went inside and sat down at one of the tables in the commons while I waited for my friends to show up. Since they weren't at school yet, I got out my iPod and listened to some minecraft parody songs that I had downloaded a few days ago. After a few songs had played, some of my friends showed up. I took off my headphones and said, "Hey Garth, Sophie, and Noah." They all responded with "What's up" as they sat down at the table.

We talked about the normal stuff that we usually talk about in the mornings. Like how the weekend was or what we did yesterday. I noticed that someone was missing, "Hey, where's Gavin?" Garth spoke up, "I think he went on vacation last week and isn't supposed to be back yet." "That makes sense" I said.

So then we talked about an upcoming minecraft update till the 5 minute bell rang, meaning that we all had to go to our 1st hours. Since Garth, Sophie, Noah, and I were in the same class that hour we all headed there together wondering what we were going to do today in band.

We went through a normal day in band and then the bell rang, so we all went to our next hours. Since I'm in a different grade than they are I went to my own class while they went to their classes. I went to History, man I hate that class. All I get are tests.

I went to my other 3 classes during the morning until I finally got to go to lunch. I went to the cafeteria and got some spaghetti. Then I went to find Garth at lunch. During lunch Noah and Sophie showed up, which was weird because they have a different lunch than me and Garth. "Hey guys we have a test today so we got an earlier lunch." Noah said.

'Well that makes sense,' I thought. "So anything new?" I said starting the conversation. Around 11:47 am, I got a text explaining a cool new minecraft mod. "Hey guys have you heard about this new mod?" Sophie responded, "Heck no, I don't use mods." Everyone else at the table responded in around the same way. Then Garth asked, "Why do you ask anyway? You already know that we don't use mods." "I asked because I got a random text, from a number that I don't know, and the name of it sounded cool." "What's it called?" Sophie asked. "It's called the, The Full Experience Mod. Sounds kind of interesting right?" Most of them nodded. "Well I guess I'll download it later tonight then let you guys know how it is tomorrow."

Lunch ended about 5 minutes later, so we all went to our 5th hours. We were with different teachers but we all had math that hour. The rest of the day was boring, nothing exciting at all. When the final bell rang at 2:50 I went home to play some video games.

Around 7:50 pm. I decided to download that mod since I was starting to get bored. I opened up my mod downloader and searched for the mod. I found it really quickly since there was only 1 option that showed up. I saw a small note that said in red bold text, "For Experienced Players Only." So, since I am a pretty experienced player, I decided to download it.

After the download was finished I opened up a multiplayer world and started the mod. Nothing happened at all. I looked around and saw a chest, so I walked over to it and looked inside. I saw a potion that was called the _Transfer Potion_ and a book. The book was titled oddly, I couldn't pick it up out of the chest and all the title said was _Drink water while drinking the potion_. So, like an idiot, I did what it said and drank the potion, while drinking a glass of water. All of a sudden my computer screen went black. I tried to restart it but nothing happened. All of a sudden a bunch of coding flew across my screen and then it was nothing but black again. Five minutes later big white letters appeared on the screen, all they said was. TRANSFER COMPLETE. And I was a little creeped out, so I walked over and laid down on my bed.

I felt my phone vibrate, alerting me of a new text. I looked to see who it was from and saw that it was from Gavin. So I looked at the message, "DON'T DOWNLOAD THE FULL EXPERIENCE MOD!" I was confused but too tired to respond to it. I put my phone in my pocket.

I fell asleep looking up at the celling.

**Well I hope you liked it so far please Read & review!**

**I am always open to suggestions on what I could put in my stories. See you later tonight with a new chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Life

**Well I just finished editing this chapter; I am hoping to make chapters more frequently than I had been. So expect some more sometime soon!**

I opened my eyes and expected to see my room's celling, but instead I saw that I was in a forest. I had no idea how I got here, or where I am for that matter. I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Wait a second; wasn't I wearing a dark blue shirt with a minecraft logo on it, with black jeans on? Weird…

I took another look at the forest to try and hopefully figure out where I was, but after a few seconds I realized something. Everything looked kinda blockish. Then all of a sudden a thought occurred to me. "Am I in minecraft?"

I shook my head and said "Of course I'm in minecraft, why else would everything be so blocky?" I walked around for a little bit to check out where I had spawned. I had so many questions that I wanted answers to. But I don't have the ability to answer or get the answers to them right now. So everything else aside I started thinking about what I should do.

Well, I guess the first thing I should do is make some type of house or shelter of some kind. So I went up to a tree and started punching the bottom block of it. Thankfully minecraft physics were in this world. So I kept punching it for about 30 seconds and then the block broke. But instead of just dropping 1 log, the entire tree fell down, and turned into carry able blocks, including the leaves. Well most of the leaves just disappeared, but some of them turned into saplings and apples. In total I had collected 7 wood, 5 saplings, and 1 apple. Sweet! Now I can make a crafting table and some tools. I then froze for a few seconds while I realized that I had no idea how to craft items without the on screen inventory!

I tried to pull apart the log in hopes of turning it into wooden planks. But to no avail. I kept trying different ways to try to turn it into planks, but I just couldn't figure out how to do it! I yelled out into minecraftica, "HOW DO YOU EVEN TURN THIS INTO WOODEN PLANKS!"

With rage guiding my choices, I threw the log down at the ground as hard as I could. When it hit the ground it turned into 4 wooden planks. I stared at the planks wide eyed, and did a painful facepalm. Well now that that's sort of figured out… I took the rest of the logs and threw them at the ground, turning them into wooden planks, and then I picked them all up.

"I guess I should try to figure out how to make a crafting table." I arranged 4 wooden planks on the ground in a square shape, and then I pushed them together in hopes of it turning into a crafting table. The result was what I was hoping it would be. I had made a crafting table! I jumped up and down filled with joy while happily saying, "Yayayayayayayayayayay!" I then looked at the crafting table and noticed that it didn't look like a normal crafting table in the game. After a closer inspection, I noticed that its crafting ability was only a 2 by 2, like a normal inventory crafting box is. I also noticed that it looked more crude like. I then realized that it was probably because I had to make it by hand.

I arranged 4 wooden planks in the crafting area in my crude crafting table. "Hmmm. How do I get them to craft together?" I then noticed a little red arrow beside the crafting squares. "I wonder what would happen if I pressed this?" I said. I tapped the arrow but nothing happened. "Maybe if I…" I slid my hand over the arrow, while saying this, and saw the planks disappear and something appear in my right hand. I looked at my hand and saw a crafting table that looked like it was from the game. "Well that's taken care of."

I placed the newly crafted crafting table on the ground. I used 4 planks and crafted them into sticks, then made a wooden axe and a wooden pickaxe. I then chopped down both of the crafting tables with the axe.

"Well I guess it's time to start my adventure in this new world.

**I hope you liked it please Read & Review!**

**As always I am open to suggestions on what I could add to this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Will I find a home?

**Alright I made a new chapter (cheers and applause from the audience) alright quiet down everybody. I know this is very exciting for you. So I will let you enjoy the story.**

I started off heading north, or at least I think its north. As I was walking I looked at the beautiful forest surrounding me. Everything may look blocky, but it was still an amazing sight. The trees around the area were oak trees with a few birch trees every now and then. Every few minutes or so, I heard the snort of a pig, or a cluck of a chicken. I couldn't see them but I knew they were around. I haven't seen or heard any cows or sheep yet though.

I looked up in the sky trying to find the location of the sun. It took me a minute, but eventually I found it. The time seemed to be around mid-day. But then I thought, "Wait a second; I know I've been walking for at least an hour. Shouldn't it have been night time by now? Maybe the length of time is different than the length of time on the game…" I then decided that the time was more like the time in my world, instead of a game-like time.

As I kept walking, I came across a small pond. I walked over to the pond and sat down at the edge of the water. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet in. The water felt so nice, warm and cool, a perfect balance between the two temperatures. The water was blue and sparkling because of the sunlight reflecting off of it. I wished that I could just stay here and gaze at the beautiful water forever. But I couldn't, I needed to find stone and a place to set up camp before nightfall.

I resumed my hike toward finding a cave or somewhere else to build a house. I saw some more pigs every once and a while. After a while, probably a few hours or so, I heard the sound of water again. I headed toward the source of the sound, because I was starting to get a little thirsty. As I got closer I heard a sound that I hadn't heard at all since I woke up this morning. I heard a "Mooooo" and I smiled. I made it to the water and saw not 1, but about 20 cows standing by the water. I wish I could've stayed but I knew that I would remember this spot and eventually come back to it if I ever needed some cows. I went back to my journey of trying to find a place to live.

I kept walking forward, north, hoping to find a cave or something, but instead I found something better. I found a hill, and not just any hill. It was a hill like one of the hills in an Extreme Hills biome.

**So what did you think? Did you like the cliff hanger? Please continue to Read & Review!**

**I will see you all next time I upload a new chapter!**

**OH! Before I leave you I should let you in on a secret…..But don't tell nobody! When I get to 150 views on this story…..I will start a new story!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Hike to a Home

**Sorry that I hadn't updated this story during Spring Break last week. I was lazy… But hey I updated it and I have more to come. Also as another note, I have started the new story and I will have the first chapter up by the end of the week. But it should be up by Wednesday.**

**Now to stop stalling you. Enjoy the chapter!**

I stared at the hill in awe. It was so big and it seemed to go on forever, it didn't look too steep since it was an even slope. As I was hiking my way up the hill, the slope of the hill started to change to my disadvantage. It was starting to get too steep for me to be able to climb up. So instead of just wimping out and going back down the hill. Using some of the wood I had collected earlier, I crafted myself a Wooden Spade. I used the Spade to dig out a pathway up the mountain as it got steeper.

I eventually got to the top of the mountain. I collapsed onto the top of the mountain, breathing heavily. "That was more exhausting than I thought it was going to be." As I was getting the air back into my lungs. I looked down the mountain, the way I had come, and noticed quickly that I couldn't see the bottom of the mountain I was on. I recoiled in surprise and ended up falling onto my back. I flipped onto my stomach and got up facing away from the edge.

I started walking forward. It looked like this was as high as the land would go. I walked around the entire area and noted that the mountain area I was in was in the shape of a U. A perfect place to build a base, or to better suit my tastes, a castle. I hiked back down to the bottom of the mountain and around to the entrance of the U formation.

I decided that this was where I would live for the rest of my life here in minecraftica.

**Ok I know it's not very long but I will be updating this story more often because I have more stories I want to write off of this story. So don't worry, there is a lot more to come.**

**1 last thing I wanted to mention… I noticed that 2 of the chapters didn't have the bold for the author note areas….. I don't know why someone didn't tell me about this issue. But I fixed it.**

**Cya all really soon!**


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone but I have decided to discontinue this story. I've lost interest in writing it.

BUT! I am going to be publishing a whole new story that I will try as hard as I can to update 1-2 times a week.

I wish I could continue writing this story but I just don't know what to write. Sooooo….. Goodbye for about a day. I should have the first chapter of the new story up either tonight or tomorrow night

I still wish I could have continued this story, but oh well.

Cya either later tonight or tomorrow!

* * *

**Ok so this is an update for everyone**. I am almost done with the first chapter to the new story. I will be posting it later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I am shooting for tonight though.

Also an update for this story. I have decided that I **might** **continue **it. **BUT** I will not be updating this story for a while unless inspiration hits me.

Well I'll be seeing you all very soon.

oh also in case your wanting to know what kind of a story the new one will be...

It's a crossover between_ Avatar The Last Air Bender_ and _Full Metal Alchemist_.

I'll have more info in it's summary.


End file.
